Caine Soren's Christmas Vacation
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: Caine tries to convince Diana to visit his house over Christmas break. Caina! :) Part of my 12 drabbles of Christmas series. Rated K plus for safety. I don't own Gone. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is part of my "12 Drabbles of Christmas" series. I have twelve favorite book characters and I'm going to write a Christmas drabble about every one of them. Here's the schedule:**

**Dec. 13: Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games (Ghosts of Christmas Past)**

**Dec. 14: Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (A Very Lovegood Christmas)**

**Dec. 15: Edilio Escobar from Gone (Anything's Possible)**

**Dec. 16: Dekka Talent from Gone (A Different Kind of Christmas)**

**Dec. 17: Jack Merridew from Lord of the Flies (Christmas Island)**

**Dec. 18: Penny from Gone (A Coates-mas Story)**

**Dec. 19: Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'Hoole (Just AnOTHER Holiday)**

**Dec. 20: Angel from Maximum Ride (Christmas With The Flock)**

**Dec. 21: Alice Cullen from Twilight (Christmas: Cullen Style)**

**Dec. 22: Hazel Levesque from The Heroes of Olympus (Christmas in New Orleans)**

**Dec. 23: Caine Soren from Gone **

**Dec. 24: Diana Ladris from Gone**

"So, what are you doing for Christmas this year?" I asked Diana.

"Why do you care?" she replied, with acid in her voice.

"Because I know that you don't really get along with your family. I was thinking that you might want to stay with me and my family for Christmas."

"Ew. No. If I go, your parents are going to think I'm your girlfriend."

"Well, I would correct them for you."

"No, you'd try and blackmail me into going along with it."

"You're wrong. I would threaten you into going along with it. Blackmail is more of your department."

Her eyes lit up when I said that. I was pretty sure that I'd given her the idea to blackmail me, but I was fine with that if it got her to spend Christmas with me. I'd find a way to convince my parents not to listen to her.

"So, are you coming?" I asked her.

"Depends, what is Christmas like at your house?"

"I don't know, how am I supposed to describe that?"

"Think about it, Einstein."

Well, Christmas at my house was hard to describe without making it sound like hell. It was fun when I was a little boy. I would get so many presents, that I didn't know what do with half of them. A lot of them were pretty good, but I'm pretty sure my parents just bought everything the store had to offer. So, I would take them to the girl down the street, who was a major tom-boy. Then we would destroy my really sucky presents, along with all of her dolls and princess toys at the park. After that, we would play games like king of the hill (which I always dominated at). Her name was, like, Daniela or something. She was cool, but obviously not cool enough for me to remember her name.

Unfortunately, I moved out of that neighborhood when I was in third grade. I was the only person my age in this new neighborhood. That didn't stop my parents from trying to force me to hang out with the little kids of the neighborhood. One little girl was particularly obnoxious and kept trying to get me to play dolls with her. Long story short, she didn't think it was as much fun to destroy her dolls as that Daniela chick did. I'm pretty sure that was one of the many things that led up to me getting sent to Coates the next year.

"It's fine. My parents put on a pretty good show. They don't go as all out as they did when I was little, but they still make it worth my time," I told her.

That wasn't exactly a lie. My family photo album a picture of me as a toddler practically drowning in a pile of toys. Compare that to the three presents a got last year which included an itchy green sweater, a book about math, and a PC game made for ten year old girls where you got to adopt your own puppy. I'm pretty sure if you took all of my family's Christmas photos and laid them next to each other it would look like a flip book. I would gradually get bigger and the pile of presents would get smaller.

"Then it's down to the decision of whether I want you or my mom's creepy boyfriend looking at me while I'm in the shower," Diana said.

"I would never look at you in the shower!" I defended myself.

"Then your house it is." Diana decided.

"That's awesome, because I already told my parents you were coming."

"Of course you did."

When Christmas break began, my parents were waiting with the Rolls Royce to pick us up.

"Is this Diana?" my dad asked.

"No. I'm Starflower, the magical fairy princess," she replied sarcastically.

I shot her an angry look. Couldn't she at least try to impress my parents?

"Yes, she's Diana. As you can see, she has a wicked sense of humor," I said.

"Keyword wicked," my mother muttered.

"Couldn't you at least try to make them like you?" I whispered in her ear.

Diana just laughed.

"Please? I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Well, not anything. I'm not going to kill myself, but I will do whatever else you want."

"Then I expect copies of your embarrassing family photos for future blackmail material."

"Alright, but only if you're a good actress."

Diana raised her voice and said," Sorry I was so impolite Mrs. Soren. I was just joking. You seem like an absolutely wonderful woman. It's easy to tell where Caine gets his lovely disposition from."

I knew for a fact that Diana did not find my disposition "lovely," but my mom would never know that she was using sarcasm.

"That's fine. Now, I hope you two both understand how lenient I'm being to allow Diana to come over. I want you both to keep in mind that you're only in the eighth grade and there are certain things that kids your age should not be doing," my mom began.

"Don't worry Mrs. Soren, we're just friends," Diana replied.

_For now, _I thought to myself, _just for now._


End file.
